


Mating Games: Missing Him (the extended edition)

by littlelostcat



Series: Mating Games 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP, Pegging, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Danny both miss Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Games: Missing Him (the extended edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/7082.html) #3 Challenge:Kink Bag.   
> Kink chosen: Pegging; and fingerbanging (if you want to count it).
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to compare with the original you can go to [The Mating Games Challenge Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/784180?view_full_work=true), I'm number 35!

They both missed Jackson, she knew that. It was like some giant hole had been sucked out of both of their lives. She missed her best friend and lover. He missed his best friend ... and lover. 

And that? That had been a blow she hadn’t been expecting. Jackson and Danny. Jackson and Lydia. _Jackson and Danny_. She didn’t know who she’d hated more: Jackson for the lies, Danny for the lies, or herself because she'd been so blind and stupid, and, yes, in love. 

Lydia looked down at her fingers fucking Danny, at her hand squeezing on his inner thigh. It was different. She felt powerful. She felt in control. And it was all disgustingly messy. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking that the last person to do this was Jackson. _Jackson_. She licked her lips and fucked into Danny faster, and when he grunted she kept moving and tightened her grip. Her nails dug into his thigh and he squirmed as she moved her other hand. She leaned down and licked his cock, up one side then down the other. 

“Did he do it like this?” she hissed against his skin. She slowed her fingers, pulled out, added a fourth, then bit back the groan as her fingers slid easily and Danny moaned her name. 

“No,” Danny gasped. He spread his legs further apart and pushed against her fingers. “He fucked me. He fucked me until I screamed,” he bit his lip and writhed against the sheets when she twisted her fingers _just right_ , “He fucked me into I couldn’t walk without feeling him.”

Lydia stopped and pulled out, she wiped her fingers on the bed, “We’ll just have to do that, then.”

She looked over at the dildo with the attached harness and bullet vibrator beside them then flicked her hair over her shoulder. Danny propped himself on his elbows and followed her gaze. He pulled it close and dropped it between them, nudged her ass with his heel and waited until she looked back at him. “We can stop if you want.” 

“If you want to stop, Danny,” she grabbed the dildo, sat back, and looked expectantly at him. “Just say it.”

Danny shook his head and watched her hand hesitate of the lube. “So you just --”

“It’s what Jackson did, right?” she asked sharply, even in her own ears it was too sharp. She needed this. She needed this more than the damned counseling and more than the 'shoulder' Allison had offered. 

Danny swallowed. “Yeah. But,” at her look, he ran his hand along the hard plastic, “He fucked my mouth first.”

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, tightened his hand on the dildo. 

Lydia slipped the harness over her thighs and adjusted her fauxcock, shifted it until the vibrator sat snugly against her already wet clit. A thrill ran through her as the cold metal touched her sensitive skin. 

She moved up his body, purposely letting her cock slide over his and enjoying when he thrust slightly against her. She straddled his shoulders, braced herself on the bed beside his head. She nudged the tip against his mouth, “Then I guess you better open your mouth.”

He grinned and wet his lips, let his tongue brush the tip of her cock. He kept his eyes on hers and wrapped his lips around it, used his hands on her ass to push her in. He licked along the dildo, wet the hard plastic and bobbed his head up and down. Lydia sighed as she slid her fingers along side the cock, laughed when Danny’s tongue moved from the plastic to her fingers. He smiled around her fingers and something in her chest hurt. 

She pulled off, leaned back on her heels and wiped her thumb over his mouth. His lips were bruised, wet, and a little too filthy to pass up. So she leaned down and kissed him, licked his lips and bit too hard when she pulled away. “Now. Turn over, Mahealani.”

Danny shivered. Jackson used to say the same thing, kiss him the same way. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing up and knocking Lydia onto her back, from grabbing her ass and grinding their cocks together. Then again when his fingers dipped between her cheeks. His finger slid over her hole and she moaned, pushed her ass into his hand. She was softer than Jackson, her body melting into his and he hated her for it. But he couldn’t stop himself from jerking his hips against hers, from thrusting against her.

She rolled her hips again, the vibrator nudging against her, then pulled back and pushed him down. She circled her finger. “I’m not asking again.”

“You didn’t ask the first time,” he replied, but he turned around, set his knees apart and looked over his shoulder. “You sure you know what to do? It’s a bit differe--”

Lydia slapped his ass and slid in. Danny gasped and stilled. “God, warn a--”

Lydia draped herself over his back and cut him off with a harsh whisper, “I thought you wanted it to hurt, to feel me.”

Danny nodded, his mouth dropping open as he pushed back until he was flush against her. Lydia smiled and leaned back, gripped his hips in a tight hold. 

“Move,” he grunted. She flipped the vibrator on and shook her head. She let the vibrations move over her, felt herself getting wetter. "Not yet.”

Finally she moved. She pulled out to the tip, pushed back; pulled out, then slammed back into him. She thought of the times Jackson had fucked her, a little too hard, a little too fast, a little too rough. She moved like him. And Danny loved it, his muscles tightened and bunched under her. 

He moaned and pushed into her rhythm. He fisted the sheets and begged her to go harder. Every time she fucked into him, the vibrator slid wetly against her. She felt the heat of her orgasm begin to build, the familiar tightening in her belly and her cunt. She couldn't stop the first gasp as she thrust deep. 

He moved his hand to his cock and Lydia slapped his ass again, “Not yet.”

She leaned over and kissed Danny’s back, snapped her hips against his. When she felt the wetness begin to spread down her thighs she wrapped her hand around his cock and mouthed the side of his neck. “I want you to think of me when you come.”

She spread her legs further apart and suddenly the vibrator hit exactly right. She jacked her hand faster on Danny’s cock, set her hand to the rhythm of her hips as vibrations and stars exploded behind her closed eyes. For a second everything blacked out and she was still. Danny keened and he pushed back once more, then she felt him spill over her hand. He collapsed and she fell over him, spent and gasping. 

“Pull out,” Danny grunted into the pillow, then sighed when she did. He flipped the vibrator off and unhooked the harness, he dropped it on the floor beside him and turned to look at her. 

Her hair stuck to her shoulders and neck in sweaty strips and her skin was flushed red. He gave her a soft smile and rolled onto his side, linked his fingers with hers and squeezed, “I miss him too.”

Lydia stared at the ceiling and nodded. She swallowed the tears that prickled at her eyes. When she turned her head him, the tears were gone. “This had nothing to do with Jackson.”

He nodded and pulled her until he curled around her. "I know."

She fell asleep clinging to him, her hand still tightly holding his.


End file.
